


You Are My Sunshine

by CreotiaFlayier



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreotiaFlayier/pseuds/CreotiaFlayier
Summary: Rido married to Shizuka, is asked to make the ultimate sacrifice, give up his most precious son, Zero. Zero, born profoundly deaf is sent to live with relatives to spare him the wrath of his mother. Kaname is asked to help, battling the intense attraction he feels, accepts responsibility leading to the greatest love of his life.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

Kaname sat on the couch in the library reading his favorite book of philosophy. The night was mostly uneventful, Takuma had recently left when they had finished their game of chess. Kaname usually read after socializing with his inner circle, not being one for much conversation closer to sunrise. His mother and father had already retired for the evening advising him not to stay up too late. Moments alone were what he desired most because he wanted to obtain as much knowledge of the new world as he could. Having been recently summoned, the ancestor felt lost in conversations of popular culture, but could keep up due to the reading that commenced. 

As Kaname was reading past the introduction, he heard a knock at the front door of the manor. He cautiously rose, sensing the aura of his uncle Rido Kuran. His uncle was a good man, though he had his agenda that served his purpose in the past. Since marrying Shizuka Hio, Rido had become a changed man. The two of them had started a family and were the proud parents of twins, Ichiru and Zero. 

Kaname opened the door, Rido rushed inside carrying Zero in his arms. The easiest way to discern between the two boys were Zero’s hearing aids. No one knew how it had happened, but the six year old boy had been born deaf. Such a defect had never happened to any offspring of purebloods ever.

“Good evening Kaname,” Rido greeted. “I apologize for the lateness of my visit. I bring the gravest of news about Shizuka.”

“What do you mean, ‘gravest of news’?” Kaname queried cautiously. “I thought she had found her center since giving birth to the boys.”

Rido looked at Kaname with the heaviness of a father torn between two children destined to never get along. He was trying to word an explanation that would never make sense to the best of parents. How do you tell your child that they are no longer welcome in their own home?

“Kaname, I don’t know how to tell you anything about what I need to explain,” Rido responded, breaking the thick silence. “When the children were first born we were the proudest of parents. Once we found out that Zero was born deaf, things slowly started to change. At first, she supported the idea of acclimating Zero into the family with hearing aids, lip reading classes and learning sign language. Ichiru supports the idea because he adores his brother. He even defends Zero when other children start talking about the hearing aids. I thought all was well, I love my sons with all my heart, but I cannot help the love I hold for Zero here. He did not ask to be born different, but recently my wife has asked me to choose between the harm of people or to get rid of Zero.”

At the last sentence, Rido could not hold back the tears that he was trying to fight in front of the ancestor he had awakened. Kaname Kuran was still a young teenager, but the soul inside the vessel was older than the parents who had birthed it. Rido knew that the only way to keep control of Shizuka was the threat that the ancestor would tear out her heart and turn her children to stone. The latter being an effect he could not bear, he opted to appease her insanity.

Kaname listened intently to the start of the explanation, all the while watching the curious expression on Zero’s face. He saw the death grip the child held on his father’s clothing. He sensed that something was off in the way he was held and not put to sleep along with his brother in the room that they both shared. The boy had yet to acknowledge the ancestor for fear of what would be said or what he would do. Kaname chose his words carefully in response, the situation was delicate no father should ever be forced to give up their child.

“Rido, no father should ever be put into your position. Why have you chosen me to help you?,” Kaname asked skeptically.

“I had no one else to turn to. I remember the day I had revived your soul, you had promised to help me whenever I needed your guidance and understanding. I am sorry to ask that of you now. No father should ever have a favorite, but Zero is that to me. He is loving, gentle, smart and kind,” Rido responded. “Shizuka has recently started abusing him when I am not around and attending the vampire council meetings. She uses Ichiru as a translator, having given up long ago learning sign language. She said it is because she realized that Zero will never be perfect nor understand the needs of his mother. She stated that it is his loss of honor to the family.”

Kaname was stunned at the honest admission of Rido. Shizuka was on the brink of madness if Zero was not taken from the house as soon as possible. Kaname examined the boy trying to hide in his father’s embrace. Kaname could see faint bruises on his arms and legs, some recent and others slowly fading away. Kaname had made up his mind, he would unfortunately accept the responsibility for Zero. Rido had revived his soul to keep the peace between the humans and the vampires fulfilling the dream of creating an academy they could learn together in peace.

“Fear not Rido. I am a man of my word,” Kaname explained. “No child should have to go through the rejection of their parents, especially the mother they hold dear and turn to when they stumble.” 

The evident relief that melted away from Rido’s face let Kaname know he had made the right choice. Zero was shy and very intelligent. Kaname remembered when Rido had interpreted a conversation they had a few months ago. The youngling had wanted to know more about his family and most of all he wanted a friend. The loneliness was evident, the desperation to be accepted; Kaname would not let Zero be ostracized by his own family.

“I feel what is best would be to erase memories of his mother and brother. I know that I may have to be erased from his memories as well,” Rido explained, tears freely falling down his face. “I just cannot bring myself to say it. Zero is my treasure, we go for walks at dawn to help him sleep. He loves to play chess, he beats me all the time. Kaname, do you remember when I was teaching you how to play? You kept getting angry with me because I would never teach you my technique.”

Rido clung to the silver haired child. The air was being drained from his lungs the more he told Kaname about Zero’s interests. Rido had thought he was prepared, he had spent the better part of the day setting up Zero’s trust fund in case Shizuka followed through with her threats. The Kuran fortune was equally distributed between the members of the family, each having enough to make sure that every child would have the same amount of money as their parents.

Zero was clinging to his father as if his life depended on the strength of his hug. Zero could read lips, he knew his father was doing the right thing, but still could not understand why they could not be together. He knew that his mother was not the same person he remembered from his early childhood. Within the last year, his teachers had tried to teach him speech to see if he was not of profound deafness. The results of his first session had not been rewarding, it had been confirmed he was profoundly deaf. He would never be able to voice speech or enunciate syllables. He had never seen his mother look so lost in all her life.

“Recently, Zero was tested to see if he is able to speak,” Rido continued. “He is profoundly deaf, the hearing aids are to help him with his surroundings, nothing else. Cochlear implants will not work with him either, that was also another test the doctors conducted. Shizuka was devasted, then she started losing her mind.”

Kaname was stunned, his relative would never know the sound of a bird chirping or the laughter of his brother. He could not think of a punishment crueler than to be trapped in complete silence for all eternity. He noticed they had been standing in the doorway too long, the sun’s rays were seeping through. He gestured for them to move to the library where his book lay marked on the end table near where he was sitting.

“Fear not Rido, I promise he will be well looked after,” Kaname replied, not knowing of anything else to say.

Rido finally sat down, relieved that his beloved son would be able to live his life in peace. He let Zero go so that the little one would be able to look at the library. Reading was another favored hobby they did together. Rido would read to him, answering any questions the silver haired child would ask about a passage or a word that did not make sense. He would read his father’s lips and follow along in the book. 

Zero was amazed at the sheer size of the library and the books that he had always wanted to read. There were first volumes, rare texts and fiction novels from floor to ceiling. Zero knew he should be upset about the conversation his father was having, but his curiosity got the better of him in the situation. He soon found himself exploring the library, conversation forgotten.

“He is a very curious and adaptive child isn’t he,” Kaname commented, all the more feeling a sense of closeness to the silver cousin he was soon to take care of.

“His sense of calm comes from the library in our home. When he is accused of having been bad, he retreats to the library and reads the hardest book he can find. Shizuka used to help him organize the books, but all she can think of is how he is not going to bring us honor,” Rido replied, with tears still streaming down his face. Zero was never going to spend time with Ichiru any longer. The best thing for everyone was to erase their memories of Zero. Rido could not bring himself to erase his own memory, they had a bond that could never be replaced.

“How am I to communicate with him?,” Kaname asked, brining Rido back to the situation at hand. 

“You should be able to obtain the knowledge by reading his mind. It was how I obtained the knowledge. He is more resilient than we know,” Rido replied, still watching the small child peruse the books on the shelves. The time for his departure was nigh, even knowing they would see each other again could not quell the ache in heart and soul. He stood up, quietly tapping Zero on his shoulder.

Zero, remember what I told you, Rido signed to the child.

You were taking me to my new home because mommy was not able to take care of me anymore, Zero signed his reply, while unshed tears started falling down his cheeks.

Yes, my son, mommy cannot help herself, Rido signed in return. 

Kaname watched the exchanged with the same ache the both felt. Rido showed him a face that not everyone saw in the ruthless businessman. Everyone knew that he loved his family, but they never got to see how he took care of them in private. Kaname was racking his brain on how to explain this decision to his parents. They had been bringing up the idea of obtaining a betrothed, he was starting to think that the child would make a great partner when grown.

Why can’t I stay, Zero signed his question. I promise to stay out of sight. I won’t leave the library, better yet, your office.

Zero, Rido replied gently pulling him into a tight embrace, shedding more tears. Zero’s flood gates had opened at the thought of losing the only person who had ever understood him or ever tried to relate to him. The rejection would not be easy to overcome, but Rido could see the determination in Kaname’s eyes. The father knew that he had found a good replacement and a good friend for his beloved son. 

Please take me home, Zero signed emphatically. I don’t want to do this. What if you don’t remember me? What if they don’t like me? What if Kaname is like mommy?

Zero, I promise you, you will always be my son. Kaname is nothing like mommy, he is too smart and too kind to think terrible thoughts of someone as intelligent as you, Rido signed his reply.

Kaname watched the exchange with fascination. He never knew an entire conversation could be held in the silence he so longed for. Kaname knew that this would be the start of something special, maybe even worthwhile for his future as leader of the entire vampire council. He had been paying attention when the youngling had been exploring the library. The intelligence the lavender eyes beheld convinced Kaname his inner circle would have no choice about accepting his family member he was slowly convincing himself would become his betrothed one day. 

Daddy, please, take me with you, Zero signed finally embracing his father, unwilling to let go.

Zero, please, we conversed about this, Rido signed. I will only be erasing the memories of your mommy and Ichiru. I can’t bear the thought of losing you, not my Schmetterling.

Zero smiled at the nickname his father had given him, when he wanted to get angry at the bullies. Rido had explained that one day, all the experiences would help him shed the pain his bullies were trying to inflict. It was another word for butterfly. Zero and Rido had been learning German Standard Sign Language. The walks were something that Zero enjoyed the most; if he concentrated hard enough, it was almost as if he would be able to hear the sounds of nature.

Rido turned a stern eye to Kaname, his treasure was the only reason he had not destroyed Shizuka. Zero and Ichiru were probably the best thing about tolerating her losing her mind. She was in her vessel somewhere, he would spend time trying to get her back for the sake of Zero.

“Kaname, listen well, this child is my lifeline to my sanity. Head my warning and please take care him. You can read his thoughts while he sleeps. I brought all of his belonging with us. They are outside in the trunk of the car,” Rido advised.

“Of course, I will have someone fetch his things. Are there any other ailments other than the obvious?,” Kaname asked. He then snapped his fingers, a butler soon arrived nodding at the silent order to retrieve the child’s entire life from the back of a car.

“No, he is in perfect health except for his hearing,” Rido replied still embracing the boy in question. Zero was falling asleep from the exhaustion of shedding tears he never knew he had. 

“Come, follow me,” Kaname said. “I will let him sleep in my room for right now. I will need to alert my mother and father, so that we may plan how best to explain the change in homes. Rido, I am truly sorry for the burden you will carry. Zero is sure to be devastated in public gatherings that require all of the Kuran family.”

“Worry not ancestor, I have prepared Zero’s trust ahead of schedule. Anything he needs for himself will come out of that account. His needs, please ask me to provide that,” Rido said, carrying his bundle of joy to the room where Kaname spent his time when not reading or attending lessons. 

“You do know, I am perfectly willing to see to his needs as well,” Kaname replied, surprising himself. He thought himself to be calculating how to obtain control sooner than his coronation. However, one could not help but feel the emotion and want to help the poor child.

“I know, I just did not want to take advantage of the generosity you have already bestowed upon me,” Rido commented. “I cannot bring myself to put him down. Promise me you will keep in touch with me. Anything, from his first lesson in school to learning an instrument. He recently expressed interest in playing the cello. He had been researching a way to learn how to play through vibrations.”

“As I have mentioned before, you need not fear his care. I have longed to find a companion for myself, he just may be the company I need. Mother and Father were begging me to look for a betrothed, I feel Zero would be that perfect partner in the near future,” Kaname thought aloud.

“He is very reclusive. You may be right, you are reclusive as well. Zero does not like crowds, he only greets everyone. He is sneaky at always making his way to his room or the library at my house,” Rido commented lost in his memories he will cherish forever. He was hesitating because he knew once Zero was engulfed in the elaborate bed, much larger than any bed they had, he would have to leave to not raise suspicion out of Shizuka. He was not giving up his beloved son for her, he was doing it to spare the world the terror she could inflict.

“Rido, it is almost sunrise,” Kaname reminded him, gently pulling Zero from his arms.

“Please take care of my Schmetterling, Kaname,” Rido said crying harder than when he first arrived at the mansion. He kissed Zero’s forehead, brushing his bangs from his eyes. “He will be scared, now is the best time to acquire the knowledge about communicating with him.”

“Rido, I thought you had been planning a scheme at first when I saw you this morning. I will confess, I will not hurt Zero. He will be safe and retain his memories of you, as long as you promise to remember him,” Kaname warned.

“I will never forget him. Ichiru will miss him, but not as much as he would miss his mother. Each parent somehow received a companion they never knew they wanted,” Rido replied evenly. “I must be going. Please take care of my light, please.”

“Rido, I will not repeat this again, you have my word. Good day and goodbye,” Kaname stated with the just the barest hint of annoyance.

“Good day and goodbye,” Rido replied, walking out of the room, fearing he would change his mind and take Zero with him.

Kaname watched as his uncle left the room. He examined the slumbering child in his bed. Upon further examination, he soon found that child sported old cuts and bruises from his mother’s failing sanity. No child should be rejected, but Kaname could not be deceptive with the young one. He knew that in order to escape the fate of not making his choice, he would have to earn the child’s trust. He would have to learn sign language through Rido’s method that had been mentioned.

He placed his thumb and index finger around the slumbering child’s temple. He slowly browsed the memories for the lessons on how to lip read, sign language and knowledge about the hearing aids the sleeping wonder wore. He soon bypassed the memories, after he had obtained all of what he needed to know, to see the extent of the abuse. Shizuka had resorted to almost starving, beating and locking the child into the basement during the times Rido was not able to stay at home. The memories brought a solitary tear to the ancestor’s mahogany eyes. Never again would this innocent being suffer that type of rejection. 

Kaname was so lost in thought he did not notice the lavender eyes blink and slowly recognize who was in close proximity. Zero gasped, breaking the spell of Kaname’s thoughts. Kaname noticed the fear present in Zero’s eyes and quickly brought the young child into a crushing hug. Zero clung to him like a lifeline, he knew his father was gone, never to take him on walks or home ever again. Kaname gently pushed the child to the headboard so he could get to know more about his future life partner.

Please forgive my formalness, Kaname signed, noticing the excitement creeping into the child’s eyes. I hope you don’t mind staying with me for the time being. My mother and father are not aware of your circumstances as of yet. Do not worry, I will not let them send you away.

Are you sure, Zero signed his reply. I don’t want to be a burden to Aunt Juri and Uncle Haruka. I know that they don’t like me, mommy said so.

Zero, your mother does not know what she is talking about. My mother and father adore you, they have asked your father many times to bring you around more often. They know that I don’t mind having you around, Kaname signed with a huge smile on his face.

Really, you really think they want to have me. Mommy keeps telling me that no one wants a child they can’t understand, Zero admitted. 

Kaname could not believe the open honesty and the sadness in Zero’s eyes. The poor child had endured so much in a short amount of time. Kaname knew that the best thing to do was to try and rest. The solution would come to him in the evening.

Come and lay next to me Zero. I know it’s been awhile since you were held, has it not? Kaname asked through sign, knowing the answer would be an affirmative.

My daddy holds me, but he’s gone sometimes. Today was the first time I had seen him in two days, Zero replied. We played chess, I beat him. When I beat him, that is when he explained where I had to go.

Kaname opened his arms to the small child, Zero all but leapt into his arms. His little body was heaving silent sobs no child his age should cry. Kaname had not been lying about his parents wanting to see more of Zero. They had been suspicious for some time of Shizuka’s treatment of the boy. She would never bring him to their dinner parties or let him spend time with Kaname when they asked. Kaname was not aware but it was their intention to have Zero betrothed to him.

Kaname was able to chase away the tears that wracked the small body which snuggled into his embrace. He moved them to laying down so that they could sleep away the events of the day they had. He made sure to take out Zero’s hearing aids to make sure they would not break. Slowly, ever so slowly did Kaname’s mind slow down to let the peace of sleep lead him to another day.

Haruka and Juri were the first to awaken, unaware of the newest permanent resident in their manor. They were aware of the ill treatment of Zero and of Rido’s fondness for his son. Yet, they were not aware of the extent of the abuse nor the effects of Zero’s deafness to his mother’s opinion of him. They descended the stairs to be greeted by Kaname’s laughter coming from the library. Kaname never laughed this early in the morning, almost never really.

They slowly approached the door only to find Kaname communicating with the child of their worries. They saw the conversation, they knew enough to know that Zero and Kaname were talking about chess. Kaname was stunned that little Zero really could beat him, no one was able to beat Kaname at chess. Haruka and Juri feared the worst and were happier than ever to help the abused child. Kaname sensed their auras but could not bear to put his usual mask in place. Zero was too easy to get comfortable with and Kaname wanted to learn Zero’s strategy.

“Kaname,” Haruka spoke first, knowing there was a good reason to have Zero in their home. “What is Zero doing here? Shouldn’t he be with Rido, it is their time for vacation.”

“Father, good morning to you too,” Kaname replied. “Uncle Rido stated Shizuka gave him the gravest ultimatum, he should either face her wrath with humanity or give up Zero. Zero will be staying with us from now on. I have decided to take Zero as my betrothed.”

Haruka and Juri had never more pleased with any decision Kaname had made than the news they had heard. They both tried to keep the excitement from their faces, but they could not hold back. Juri rushed to hug Zero, happy that he was no longer going to suffer his mother’s abuse any longer. Haruka walked over, signing a good morning to Zero waiting for Juri to let him go. 

Zero was pleasantly surprised his mother had been wrong. She had told him he was not loveable because he could not bring honor to any family. Yet, Uncle Haruka and Aunt Juri were here in the library giving him hugs. Uncle Haruka even knew some sign language too. Zero could not contain the smile that creeped onto his face.

Kaname watched the wonder change to happiness on Zero’s face. He was glad that he had opened the door when he did. Kaname could not think about the possible outcome that would have happened. Zero could have been abandoned or worse killed by his mother.

Are you sure it is no trouble for me to stay, Zero signed hesitantly. My mommy said that no one would want to have a visitor they could not communicate with.

Haruka and Juri were stunned at the sheer honesty in the young boy’s statement. Haruka was appalled that Shizuka was even daring to inflict such emotional damage on a child so young. He only hoped that they had been graced with Zero’s presence with plenty of time to reverse what had been started. He had been taking lessons from Rido so that he could spend more time with his nephew. He knew Ichiru very well, the shy one had yet to introduce himself.

Stop me if I get something wrong. I am your Uncle Haruka, Haruka signed noticing the wonder that was creeping onto the child’s face. You must be Zero, my reclusive nephew. Your father was teaching me in his spare time at our company.

Daddy was teaching you too! He tried teaching Ichiru, but he was too excited to sit still long enough to form a sentence, Zero signed laughing. Kaname’s eyes lit up at the sound Zero was not aware he was making. He made a mental note to try and keep expressions such as this permanent in the young child’s life.

Yes, it took some time, but I hope you understand what I sign, Haruka signed to Zero. 

I can understand just fine, Uncle Haruka, Zero signed quickly with great excitement. My daddy is a good teacher, Kaname told me daddy taught him too.

Kaname could not help but notice the high regard with which Zero held his father. Kaname made sure that image of Zero’s father would never be destroyed. 

“Kaname, how do you know how to communicate with Zero so soon?,” Juri asked Kaname.

“Rido showed me the best way to learn how to make Zero feel welcome last night. It was to read his memories of learning sign language while he is sleeping,” Kaname replied. “Mother, please forgive my decision without your knowledge, but I felt it had to be made.”

“Kaname, I feel that the decision was made in the best interest of an innocent child. Why would you think I would be mad? If your summary is true, I would have been mad if you turned them away,” Juri explained, as an explosion of laughter erupted in the library.

They both turned to the scene before them, Haruka was tickling little Zero as if his life depended on laughing. Both were thankful of the rash decision Rido had made, the damage could be easily reversed overtime. If Rido had waited, there would be no way to tell the irreversible damage to the inner psyche.

Haruka looked at the two of them wearing the biggest smile on his face. He had always wanted another child, but the family business had made it impossible to devote time to help raise another child. Zero was the blessing that they had been waiting for. From what Rido had explained, every day when they ate lunch together, Zero was rather shy because no one has taken the time to learn how to communicate with him. The tears streaming down Zero’s face soon broke Haruka’s train of thought, which made him stop.

Zero, is everything alright?, Haruka asked through sign, hoping it was from the tickling.

I want my daddy, Zero signed as tears continued to stream down his once happy countenance. 

Kaname instantly picked him up, holding him close. No child should be separated this young from the parent they hold most dear, but it was for his well-being. Kaname noticed that Zero was not wearing his hearing aids, he took Zero to his room so he could put them on. Once in there, he wiped his tears and still held him close.

Zero, would you like to play chess again? I have a great feeling I will beat you this time, Kaname signed, knowing that would cheer up the sad child. He then put the devices in the boy’s ears, noticing the way he scrunched his face at the barrage of noise. Do they hurt your ears? Or, is the noise too much?

It feels weird, daddy said it’s because they hearing aids are too big for my ears, Zero signed his reply. I would like that very much. Kana-chan cannot beat Zero.

Kana-chan, you feel comfortable with me already, eh?, Kaname asked.

Yes, Kana-chan’s aura feels like my daddy, Zero signed. You also play chess like daddy, not very well.

Kaname noticed the huge smile that beamed across Zero’s face. ‘Yes,’ Kaname thought to himself. ‘That is the face I will do my best to keep. He is truly the person I will wait for, life should not be all about business.’


	2. Chapter 2

This is something that has been plaguing my consciousness. I have felt a need to write a story about acceptance between these two through an extreme situation. I feel that I still capture Kaname’s extreme age and intelligence; yet, bringing out a slight out of character attitude, there is still an underlying sense of Kaname. This is an alternate universe, meaning that the setting is mine and unfortunately subtle character changes are needed to make them fit. This is just a character study to see if I can come to the conclusion my mind sees. Thank you for reading, CreotiaFlayier!

\--------------------------------------------------------

Kaname had a smile on his face watching the child tell him in sign language he did not play chess really well. Composure could not be kept anymore, he let out his most natural laugh he had ever let out. Kaname knew that no one would ever compare to his ability in chess, except for Zero. The child was a prodigy that Kaname knew needed the best lessons, the best of everything. All of the suffering with Shizuka was to be forgotten, this day was first day of the rest of youngling’s life.

Zero-chan, I humbly request a rematch, Kaname signed, knowing instantly that Zero’s upset was easily forgotten.

Zero-chan, my daddy used to call me that. Once we started learning German Standard Sign Language, he then started calling me his butterfly, well Schmetterling. That’s the only word I remember, Zero signed, lost in thought. Will Kana-chan learn with me?

Zero-chan, there is nothing I would like more than to learn different versions of sign language with you, Kaname signed his reply. He had made many silent vows that morning to stop the tears and bring nothing but happiness to his partner’s face. Zero would be his, was his because of the reclusive nature.

Kana-chan is not my daddy, but better, Zero signed his reply, shedding happy tears. Daddy always told me that one day we would have to separate. Will I see my daddy again?

Zero-chan, I will do my best to make sure your daddy comes to see you whenever you ask, Kaname replied signing, he was able to keep his composure. It was hard not feel Zero’s emotions with him. His emotions were becoming more stable, the longer they talked. Ne, Zero-chan, let’s go have that rematch.

Okay, Kana-chan, Zero replied scrunching his face again. The hearing aids were new and slightly bigger than his old ones. He knew that he should not run his hands over his ears, but he moved his hand to adjust them. They were indeed too big, but Zero had handled big before. He moved them a little higher on his ear, no one could really notice.

Zero-chan, do you want to go to the doctor tomorrow and get some other hearing aids?, Kaname asked.

Kana-chan doesn’t mind spending the money on Zero-chan? Mommy said that no one would be willing to do that, not even daddy, Zero responded with more tears threatening to fall. 

Kaname instantly pulled him into a hug. Shizuka was quickly becoming an enemy because of her ill treatment of Zero. He was one of her children; yet, she always seemed to treat him as if he were a pariah. Kaname gently pushed him away so that Zero could read his lips.

“Zero-chan, I would want nothing more than to make sure you’re happy. Making you happy means you’re taken care of, especially with your hearing aids,” Kaname commented, speaking slowly and clearly. Zero quickly closed the distance between them crushing him as tightly as his little arms could. Kaname was older than the vessel, the soul could not remember such a time that anyone had ever being loved unconditionally. Turmoil, hate, loathing and malicious feelings were all known, but not what the child so freely offered. He knew that they were going to learn together, without a second thought he was returning the hugs whenever they were given. Kaname moved to disengage from the embrace, to see if he could learn from the boy.

Ne, Zero-chan, Kaname signed kneeling in front of the boy. Do you think you can teach me how to better myself at chess? I would like to see if I can beat you.

Kana-chan, I don’t think anyone would beat me. Daddy said that I have a natural way to grasp the game, it’s hard to explain, Zero signed his reply with a huge smile, moving to leave the bedroom. Is Kana-chan coming so that I can beat him again.

Zero-chan, can beat me, but I think I will be able to beat him, Kaname signed his reply with a small smile. He still was not used to having his mask off, it was becoming easier to fit in with the small child. He vowed to make sure their intimate moments were when the mask was fully removed, just the two of them alone.

Kaname stood up, taking Zero’s hand and led him out of the bedroom. They then descended the grand staircase to re-enter the library. Zero was curious but did not let that stray his attention from what he was doing. He was still afraid that they were going to send him back to his mommy. There stained glass windows, he always loved stained glass windows. Zero made sure to keep up with Kaname.

Kaname took him to the library, where Haruka and Juri were still waiting. They had been worried when Zero admitted what everyone could read on his features and body language. Zero was six years old and somewhat of an enigma. Rido was considered a ruthless, cutthroat businessman, but seeing him with Zero, the entire personality changed. It became apparent that there was more to the six year old than just the surface. Zero had that ability to make anyone want to be their true self.

Breaking the silence were quiet footsteps of Zero and Kaname, they could now see that Zero wore his hearing aids. Upon closer inspection, the devices were a little too big for the boy. Though, the positioning made it harder for anyone but those around Zero to notice. Kaname led the two of them to the small table that held the custom chess set. They watched Kaname pick a book for Zero to read so that he could have a quick conversation with his parents. Kaname had quickly asked if Zero liked Edgar Allen Poe, the child’s eyes lit up. Zero informed Kaname that his mommy never let him read it because the writings were considered perverse. Kaname explained that he was just misunderstood and he then went to explain that he would be quizzed on his favorite quote from his works.

“Kaname, aren’t his works high school and post high school level?,” Juri queried, knowing that there was a reason for Kaname recommending such a misunderstood author.

“I want him to have a comfort in knowing that everyone suffers sometimes. Edgar Allen Poe died misunderstood, impoverished and possibly murdered; no one wanted to investigate into the possibility of murder. His legacy are the poems and stories that bring anyone comfort in knowing someone famous suffered like they did,” Kaname calmly explained, knowing that Zero understood more than his parents were aware. The entire explanation he glanced at the boy who was eagerly devouring the poems of the author he was asked to familiarize himself with.

“Yes, you’re right about that. However, don’t you think it is still too mature for a six year old to understand his works?,” Juri continued. She was afraid that it would remind Zero of the rejection he has suffered from his mother. She turned to Kaname with a stern look to her poised features.

“Mother, I know what is best for him,” Kaname started cautiously, only lacing an ounce of venom to his tone. “Zero is an ancestor that was not summoned but reincarnated, I can feel it. Don’t you feel it with the reclusive behavior? All ancestors want to keep to themselves, feeling only a slight connection with the outside world, ensuring that there is still that fear of their power.”

Haruka studied the small child as Kaname spoke. Kaname always spoke with every ounce of truth when questioned, often annoyed at the underlying challenge to his decisions. It had not been that long since the ancestor had claimed the vessel that was once his son, but Rido did know what he was doing. It was their wish to build an academy that allowed humans and vampires to learn side by side. The only way that it could be done is under the guidance of the oldest ancestor ever recorded in the vampire archives.

“Juri, I trust Kaname,” Haruka stated with caution. “We have to trust him, he may be in the vessel of our son, but he is our ancestor, not our son. Kaname, you must be careful, only your inner circle is to know how old your soul is. Zero, will understand when he’s older. I trust you to do what is right.”

Kaname did not say anymore. He knew that Haruka cautiously trusted the decisions he was going to be making soon. The family was soon going to change, once Rido wiped the memories of Shizuka and Ichiru. They were going to need a story for Zero to suddenly live with them. He was not going to state he was turned into a pureblood. Zero was too cunning, his ability to adapt easier than any six year old Kaname had ever seen. His inner circle had many siblings, he knew how little children were supposed to act. Slowly, so as not to scare Zero, Kaname approached him and tapped his shoulder.

Zero-chan, can you tell me your favorite quote from any poem?, Kaname questioned.

Kana-chan, it’s hard to pick a favorite. The writings were so full of sorrow and expressed poignantly, Zero signed his reply. Do I have to pick a favorite Kana-chan?

Zero-chan, I asked you to. I apologize but you have to, Kaname signed, seeing the thoughts going through Zero’s expressions.

Suddenly there came a tapping as of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. ‘Tis some visitor,’ I muttered ‘Tapping at my chamber door, only this and nothing more,’ Zero quoted.

Ah, Kaname replied, Quoth the raven, nevermore. Why did you choose The Raven?

He is longing for the love he lost, always sitting and yearning to belong. He doesn’t know how to fit in, Zero signed calmly, perhaps for the first time since he had arrived. He looked up to Kaname for reassurance, only to see pleased glee in the eyes he was sure would hold contempt.

Zero-chan, you are correct. All of Edgar Allen Poe’s writings are about longing and a wanting to fit in, but only sorrow for the lost love of his life, Kaname signed very pleased with the young one. He had been correct, Zero was an unknowing vessel for an ancestor that wanted to change something that had happened. The curiosity was plaguing his mind, he was tempted to dive into the recesses of Zero’s consciousness to see what he could find out. 

Kana-chan, do you want to see how bad I can beat you this time, Zero teased.

Zero-chan, I don’t think I will ever be ready for a defeat from someone as adorably aggressive as you at chess, Kaname replied smiling at his lavender eyed companion. Chess is the one way to bring the overly shy child out of his shell, but it was a start at helping him to become comfortable in his new surroundings.

Haruka and Juri looked upon the scene with knowing fascination. Haruka knowing more sign language than Juri, now understood that Kaname was indeed correct. Zero was able to understand the underlying themes, not just the cover darkness Edgar Allen Poe wrote. Relatable is what they were to the young child. A desire to fit in is what he needed, but the lack of understanding from the one person who should mean the most to someone so young.

So much time had passed that when maid came to inform that breakfast was ready, Haruka almost lost composure, jumping out of his skin. He was torn between brining the food to the library or informing Kaname and Zero that they need to come to the dining room. It was time to redesign the grand library, it was due for more tables in case Kaname and Zero did not want to leave the only place that seemed to help young one act his age. Haruka cautiously walked to Kaname, making sure to be in Zero’s line of sight. The lack of sound might scare Zero, ruining the progress that had been made in just a short amount of time.

“Kaname, would you and Zero like to eat in the dining room with Juri and I?,” Haruka asked.

“Father, I think Zero and I will take our food and beverage here in the library. I want to slowly help Zero get acclimated to our home,” Kaname replied without looking.

“That is a great idea. I also think that it has something to do with a rematch as well,” Haruka replied facetiously.

“Father, whatever do you mean by that,” Kaname replied.

Haruka left with Juri to go and eat their breakfast in the dining room. He had a contented smile on his face the entire time, Kaname just may learn from Zero how to turn his power façade on and off. Zero was the perfect choice they had made for Kaname. When they were finished with breakfast, they were going to discuss with Kaname a good doctor to replace Zero’s current hearing aids.

While Haruka and Juri were eating breakfast, Kaname and Zero were deciding who was going to be white and who was going to be brown. Kaname was serious about trying to beat Zero at chess. If he could not beat Zero, he may have an idea of the soul that had been reincarnated within Zero. There was only one other person that Kaname had not been able to beat in the ancient game of strategy, his past lover, Takeshi. He suddenly pondered how long it had been since they had been together. He made a mental note to call Rido because he was the strongest in psychokinetic powers and blood magic.

Ne, Zero-chan, can you win when I am the aggressor, Kaname signed, purposely looking to Zero to see his reaction.

Kana-chan are you being serious? Not even my daddy has been able to beat me when I am white or black, Zero replied seeing the mirth in Kaname’s eyes. Daddy once told me that I never show any weakness no matter what color I play.

Well then, let me see just how true that statement is, Kaname replied as he was setting up the board. He knew that he was close to figuring out little Zero and how he plays.

The air in the library was full of mirth and playfulness. The two had never been so focused on a game before. Kaname felt the presence of Takuma approaching the manner, deciding it was a good time to help Zero slowly overcome his shy nature. He would have to translate for the boy, but it gave him an excuse to keep him close for the time being. 

Returning his attention to the game, he noticed that he was getting close to having to castle his king. Zero had taken his queen within the first fifteen moves. There were only a few pawns left, having noticed moments ago that he was down to a rook and his knight. The proof was in the game, Takeshi was the spirit lurking within Zero. 

The door chimed right as Zero had declared checkmate. Kaname noticed how nervous Zero had become, fearing that it could possibly be his mommy. The fear lasted for only a split second as it was soon replaced with the curiosity the child possessed. As he felt Takuma approach, he soon picked up the youngling and placed him in his lap.

Kana-chan, who is approaching? I was scared but then felt you were not alarmed. Is it someone you trust?, Zero signed.

Zero-chan is correct. It would be one of Kana-chan’s best friends. Would you want me to introduce you to him?, Kaname signed in reply. He then looked to the entry way to see Takuma standing there in fascination. Do you mind if I have a visit with my friend?

No Kana-chan, I promise I will be good, Zero replied with slight desperation, fear that he was going to be told to leave the library.

Zero-chan, I know you are going to behave. You don’t have to worry, you are not leaving my lap, Kaname signed, noticing the child was fearing the rejection he receives while at home.

“How are you today, Takuma?,” Kaname greeted his best friend.

“I did not know that you were going to have a house guest, Kaname-sama. Would you prefer that I take my leave?,” Takuma asked, gaining a curiosity for the child on his friend’s lap.

“Takuma, I would like for you to meet my cousin, Zero,” Kaname replied slowly making sure he was Zero could see his lips. “Takuma, we can hold our conversation in front of Zero. I don’t intend to keep anything from him.”

“Wait, Zero, as in Zero Hio-Kuran?,” Takuma asked surprised. “What happened?”

“I love you like a brother, but that is a personal matter that must be told by Zero. I don’t know if he is willing to tell his story at this time,” Kaname replied, looking at Zero as he spoke.

Zero, who had been watching the start of the conversation, noticed that Kaname had given the decision. He then taps Kaname’s shoulder, getting his attention.

Kana-chan, I don’t mind letting your friend know. He’s special to you, Zero signed. Kaname was shocked that Zero was willing to tell his story so soon after being left with them. However, he was also pleased that Zero could sense the importance that Takuma held. 

Does Zero-chan want to do that right now or after we eat?, Kaname asked through sign.

I can tell him now Kana-chan. Is he joining us for breakfast?, Zero signed, looking up at Kaname with the first innocent expression he had ever seen. Kaname then looked over to Takuma, then spoke directly to him.

“Zero told me that he would not mind telling you his story, but please speak directly to him. He can read lips, he will be able to understand you,” Kaname informed Takuma with pride.

My mommy can’t take care of me because I could not make her happy anymore. I am sad and I miss my daddy, but Kana-chan and his family are doing the best they can to help me not miss my daddy, Zero signed his explanation, leaving out the obvious detail of abuse. Kaname then translated for Takuma also leaving out the detail that written all over his body.

“Oh Zero, I am sorry you miss your daddy. Kaname and his family will take good care of you. They would talk about wanting to get to know you all the time,” Takuma replied without getting caught up on any missing details. He knew that Kaname and Zero had left out an important detail, but the most important detail was not left out. “Kaname, do you, and Zero, mind if I join you for breakfast?”

“I have no objection,” Kaname replied and then turned to Zero. Do you mind if Takuma joins us for breakfast Zero-chan?

Kana-chan’s friend is important to him. I want to get to know him for Kana-chan, Zero signed his reply, bringing an open reaction to Kaname’s face that Takuma had never seen before.

“Kaname-sama, such a change in just fourteen hours. Has Zero brought out the best in you or do you know something, like you always do?,” Takuma asked conversationally.

“You’re always the observant one,” Kaname mused. “Yes, there is something that I noticed within my little cousin here.”

“May I be forward and inquire what it is you may have discovered?,” Takuma asked, knowing Kaname may not have the best reaction.

“Takuma, I allow you to know more than you should on most days. This is not open for discussion,” Kaname replied leaving no room for discussion. Takuma realized the importance of the discovery, knowing that it would eventually be revealed.

Zero watched the exchanged and noticed the difference in Kaname’s responses toward the end. He turned his face into Kaname’s chest and started hugging him. He was not meaning to take Kaname’s attention away from Takuma, but Zero knew that Kaname needed some comfort. 

As Kaname was about to add to his statement, he noticed Zero turn into him, freely giving him some comfort. Takeshi would do this from time to time whenever the conversation would make him uncomfortable. Kaname then found himself returning the embrace the way he used to. Kaname knew the silence Zero had been born into had given the child a perception only a few could dream of. It was at that moment that Kaname saw their food being brought into the library. He cleared the table of the chess set. 

Breakfast was an uneventful affair, no conversation and complete silence. It was not out of respect for Zero, but it was due to a lack of conversation. Takuma did not feel out of place as it was breakfast with his best friend and his new companion. He could sense Kaname’s aura of protection of the small child, almost as if he wished that they were still alone. Takuma then noticed Zero turn to Kaname and sign a question.

Kana-chan, would you want to try and beat me again? Zero signed playfully. Kaname looked at the little boy and decided his life had changed so much within the last fourteen or fifteen hours. The change was unexpected, but came with the knowledge that Zero was his own person with parts Takeshi. It was obvious that Kaname could not completely wake up Takeshi because Zero also had traits that he was learning to love.

I would love to play with you again, Zero-chan, Kaname signed in reply. Takuma was more than happy to sit in companionable silence. It was an honor to see this side of his best friend. Most of their companions had developed an unhealthy infatuation with the pureblood that Kaname only socialized with them at parties thrown by his parents or members of the vampire council. 

“Kaname-sama, I hate to interrupt, but there is going to be another party soon. My grandfather has already started planning, his intention is to convince your parents to betroth you to Sarah Shirabuki,” Takuma added to the conversation.

“Thank you for the warning Takuma, but my parents have already taken care of my betrothal. Zero-chan here is my betrothed,” Kaname replied.

“Your parents approve or did they have this planned?,” Takuma asked.

“I have thought long and hard about their reaction to Zero coming to live with us and I feel it was planned,” Kaname responded. The entire time he watched as Zero was setting up the chess board. “Takuma, would you like to witness a rare moment?”

“Of course, Kaname-sama,” Takuma replied, wondering what his friend could be talking about.

Once Zero had set up the chess board, Takuma moved to a chair to obtain a good view. The silent conversation was going to take some time, but it was companionable. The colors were chosen and Kaname looked quite pensive about the first move. He could see that the game was almost decided within the first five moves, but not sure. Just as the game was about to progress, Takuma noticed movement to his left as Haruka and Juri entered the library.

“Good morning Haruka-sama and Juri-sama,” Takuma greeted. “I am happy that Zero-kun was able to get to visit your home.”

“Thank you Takuma,” Juri replied. “Zero is not visiting, he’s living with us.”

“He told me about it, only a little,” Takuma stated, looking at Zero effortlessly trap Kaname’s king behind the castling defense. “Is Zero a prodigy? No one has been able to best Kaname-sama at chess before.”

“I believe Rido said that chess is how Zero keeps himself calm,” Haruka commented watching the chess match unfold. “He said that Zero beats him all the time. Rido stated that he would have entered Zero into a chess tournament, but the child declined, shyness taking like always.”

“How is Rido taking not having Zero?,” Takuma asked.

“Rido has not made much contact. Zero was only dropped off yesterday,” Haruka answered. “Kaname was still up at the time Rido came over, I guess my brother was afraid we would have turned them away.”

The chess match was over almost as soon as the conversation began. Zero was beaming at Kaname again. No matter the color, white or black, Zero could not be bested at chess. Kaname could not help but smile back. Kaname knew that one day he would have the answer as to why Takeshi chose to come back as the cousin he was trying to shelter and love.

Does Kana-chan want to play again?, Zero asked. I promise to show you what you are doing wrong.

Are you sure you want to reveal your secrets to me Zero-chan, Kaname teased, pleased that he was going to learn how to at least beat Rido. Who is your doctor for your audiologist or would you like for us to take you to someone new?

My audiologist will keep my daddy informed. I don’t want to make my daddy sad, Zero replied, with tears welling in his eyes.

Zero-chan, Kaname replied moving to sit next to Zero, pulling the child into another tight embrace. It was to be expected more, but Kaname did not expect the resilience the youngling was showing as well. Would you like for me to video call your father?

You mean it?, Zero exclaimed, he wanted to know how his daddy was doing. They were always together whenever he was home from work and traveling. Daddy will love to hear that Kana-chan has a hard time beating me.

Zero-chan also stated he would teach me what I am doing wrong, Kaname teased back. Then addressing his parents, he stated, “Zero has made it known he would like to video call his father. Takuma, thank you for visiting this morning; you can wait here if you’d like.”

“Thank you for the invitation Kaname-sama,” Takuma replied. “I can wait a little bit.”

Zero and Kaname left the library and went upstairs to Kaname’s room. For the first time, Zero took in his surroundings and the sheer size of Kaname’s bed. As always, royalty must have the most luxurious and ostentatious bed. The furnishings matched the bed, but were not as elaborate. To the far right of the room, he noticed the desk that Kaname worked from.

Kaname picked Zero up so that he could sit on the bed, went to his desk to pick up his phone. Kaname noticed Zero sitting on his bed and the look of utter innocence he possessed. Thinking about the memories he had peered into, Shizuka was losing her mind to think this child was deserving abuse. He remembered one particular memory about being locked in the basement until his father returned.

Zero-chan, are you ready to give your father a call?, Kaname signed, noticing the energetic nod of the silver head.

Kana-chan doesn’t mind letting me use his phone?, Zero asked innocently. Kaname closed the distance between the two of them, moving to sit next to the child.

Zero-chan, it’s my pleasure to let you use what I have. I promised your father that I would look after you and take care of you, that includes using my phone, Kaname replied, earing himself a rare smile from the child. Do you know what betrothed means, Zero?

Yes, daddy said that was how he married mommy. It is an arrangement for marriage, but more agreeable, Zero replied, Kaname smiled at the wisdom Zero possessed.

That is correct Zero. That is what you are to me, my betrothed, Kaname explained, watching the wonder creep on Zero’s face. My parents had been trying to work with your parents on the arrangement.

Mommy was the one against it?, Zero asked.

Your mother was always thinking up excuses for us to not meet, except when we met three months ago for the first time, that was your daddy’s idea, Kaname replied, noticing Zero’s smile brightened at the mention of his father. The icebreaker was to keep Rido in the picture until Zero was comfortable exploring and living with them. Do you want to call your daddy now?

Yes, Kana-chan, please, Zero replied, the manners were unmatched.

Kaname set the call request in his phone to video call Rido. He hoped that everything had gone according to Rido’s plan. The ringing commenced and they waited in an uncomfortable silence.

“Hello, Kaname. Is everything okay with Zero? Has he had breakfast?,” Rido asked, the concern evident. It was very apparent that the love he held for Zero.

“Yes, to everything Rido and hello. Zero was missing you again, he wanted to call you,” Kaname replied. “I figured calling you at work would be the safest time, considering Shizuka.”

“You’re wiser than I give you credit,” Rido commented. “I would love to see my treasure.”

Kaname held the phone to Zero’s face. The excitement was instantaneous, his entire demeanor changed from defeated immediately.

Daddy, I miss you. Can I come home yet?, Zero asked, knowing the answer may not be what he wants to hear. Kaname almost cried at the question, knowing that Zero would not be allowed to go home.

Zero, Rido began losing his composure, breaking down. I know Zero, I want you to come home too. I won’t say we talked about this, but I erased your mommy’s memory of you last night. Ichiru was first. It was painful, but they should be fine now.

Ichiru didn’t ask about me?, Zero asked, feeling a little better knowing his mommy would not hurt anyone.

Your brother asked where you were. I let him believe you were spending the night there. I am sorry, is was the only way to keep your mommy from breaking daddy’s spell, Rido replied, still crying.

It’s okay daddy, Kana-chan is as nice as you said. He can’t beat me at chess, Zero signed, earning a chuckle from both Rido and Kaname. Rido was happy that Kaname was keeping his promise to take care of his special child. Difference found Zero against his will, but made him more than they knew.

Daddy has to go now. Please do not forget Zero, ich liebe dich, Rido signed from German Standard Sign Language. Zero was puzzled until recognition played on his features and he remember that it meant I love you. He signed his reply and the call ended.

Kana-chan, can we take a nap, please?, Zero asked, wanting to process the conversation he had had with his father.

As you wish Zero-chan, Kaname replied quickly sending a text to Takuma stating that they would not be coming back down for a while. Kaname felt Takuma leave, pleased with the meeting that had transpired between them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is almost done and about to come to a steamy conclusion. Thank you for reading, CreotiaFlayier!

Kaname was the first to awaken from their nap. He was surprised that Zero had not been sleeping at long intervals anyway. The child was more resilient than even Rido knew. What kept tearing at his soul was the way with which the child was separated from his father. Shizuka should be thankful that her memory had been erased; Kaname would not only tear her heart out, but consume her powers and use them on Ichiru while she was dying. 

There was slight movement by Zero which broke Kaname from his reverie of thought. Zero could not voice sound to make words, but he could moan and he was unaware of the sounds he was making in his sleep. Slow tears were falling from his beautiful eyelashes that covered his expressive lavender orbs. Kaname pulled him close, then gently started tapping his shoulder and brushing the hair from his forehead. Zero started to blink awake, recognizing lavish furnishings. He looked at Kaname and buried his head in his chest. Kaname let him stay like that for a few minutes, then gently pushed him away to talk about what was wrong.

Zero-chan, what was the matter?, Kaname asked signing. Were you reliving a memory?

Kana-chan, my mommy was meaner to me than she needed to be, wasn’t she?, Zero asked. Before daddy came home, she locked me in the basement without food for two days. I could see, but I was scared. There was nothing I could do to beg to get out, except knock on the door. My hands were hurting and I could not hear what mommy would say. I thought she was going to feed me and let me out, but nothing happened. I was sitting in a corner when daddy opened the door to let me out.

Zero, Kaname signed just like his daddy and then pulling him into a tight hug. Kaname knew what had happened, he just wanted Zero to explain. He considered the reading of the mind to be an invasion of privacy; however, it was the only way to obtain understanding about the extent of the abuse little Zero had suffered. 

The ancestor would not lie, in their original age they would have shunned the child and tried to find a way to kill him. Though, being forced to get to know the innocent, he cannot think of any excuse to tell Rido about getting rid of him. The reincarnation of Takeshi is what has completed the bond in his heart and mind with the silver haired child. Both personalities had merged to create the enigma that is Zero.

Do you feel better?, Kaname signed concerned about the teary face that stared back up at him.

I feel better Kana-chan, thank you, Zero replied. You asked who my audiologist was, his name is Dr. Hanabusa. He once told me that his son, Aidou, is one of Kana-chan’s friends.

Would you like for me to see if I can have an appointment scheduled for tomorrow?, Kaname asked the silver haired child. He could see Zero scrunch his nose in discomfort, knowing that new hearing aids would help.

Kana-chan would not mind taking me?, Zero responded apprehensively.

Ne, Zero-chan, it would be my pleasure. You need to be taken care of, that is part of taking care of you, Kaname replied. A smile graced the normally stoic, regal features. ‘Yes,’ he thought, ‘this is the best choice he could make to not fully awaken Takeshi.’

Thank you Kana-chan, Zero replied. 

You are welcome, Zero-chan, Kaname answered. Do you think you can go downstairs so that we can make arrangements for tutors with my mother and father?

You mean I can start my lessons?, Zero replied, stunned that he was finally going to be learning, besides lip reading and sign language. Rido had tried to keep Zero and Ichiru at the same pace, but when he was gone on business or attending meetings with the council, Shizuka had made it a point to exclude Zero.

You mean your mother never let you learn, Kaname asked stunned at the methods Shizuka used to make the child feel useless and a burden. He then decided that nothing but the best would do for his betrothed. Zero-chan, within the next few days, you will have tutors for everything you have ever wanted to learn.

At that statement, the smile that appeared on Zero’s face was the biggest and brightest that had ever appeared. Not even Rido would be able to think of a time that a smile so genuine had appeared on his son’s face. Kaname was happy that he was doing his job to the best of his ability. The expression on his face right now was the only expression which was allowed to appear and remain on the youngling’s face.

Kaname then stood, scooping Zero in his arms, he thought it was a good idea to show Zero the gardens. His parents had once built a swing set for him to play on when he was really young and the original version that was once Kaname. The memories had merged, the ancestor had filed them away for a time such as this. He had not known that he was going to need them this soon. He spoke clearly and slowly so that Zero could follow along and understand what he was about to tell the little one.

“How would you like to go outside and play?,” Kaname asked, looking at the wonder that soon appeared in the lavender eyes then moved to the round, innocent features. Zero shook his head yes so quickly Kaname thought he was looking at toy doll. Kaname, carrying Zero left his room, making a point to enter the library to tell his parents to see if the construction feature was still in the gardens behind the manor.

“Mother, father, do we still have the play equipment I once used when I was younger?,” Kaname asked. Both of them looked to one another, having forgotten they had purchased something like that. It felt that it had been so long since Kaname had been a tyke. Juri was the first to speak.

“I believe so. We have not ventured behind the manor in a while, it may still be there. I do remember us having purchased it for you when you were younger,” Juri replied. 

Kaname then voiced his thanks and proceeded to head out the front door moving Zero to his shoulders. Zero held the most wonderful smile on his face. He had only been carried like this by his father, not so long ago. He was very happy with Kaname, though he missed his father, he knew that what had happened in the past was just a fleeting dream. As Kaname went through the front door, Zero ducked to be sure he would not hit his head.

Kaname was surprised at the natural ease he was taking with the young one. He would have thought the usual calculating demeanor would have been in place. He knew that Zero had the effect to bring out a genuine response that no one else in the family knew they were capable of. Kaname slowly made his way to the gardens behind the manor. It had been a few years since he had seen the roses of varying colors mixed with the hedges that created a maze, which was perfect for a game of hide and seek, if he remembered correctly.

Zero was looking at the different colors, naming all the plants he saw. He loved being outside, even if he was in a world of silence, there was a definite ease and peace when he worked with the gardeners back at home with his father. The gardeners had been taught sign language by Rdio once he had noticed Zero liked to go outside and help. Zero tapped Kaname’s shoulders motioning that he wanted to be put down. Kaname knew immediately what Zero wanted and put him down in front of him, kneeling down, Kaname then asked what he needed.

Do you think I would be able to help tend to the garden?, Zero asked tentatively, At home, daddy told the gardeners to let me help. He knew it was one way I could get away from mommy.

I think I could arrange something for you, Kaname replied smiling at how Zero was already reaching a full recovery. Would you mind if I joined you when you do?

Kana-chan would like to spend time with me?, Zero was amazed at the tender care he was receiving from the once stoic family member. Their first meeting had gone okay, the stern looking features had nearly caused his excitement to fade. His father had explained that Zero was meant to be special friends with Kaname, that had made Zero finally feel like he would have a friend. Of course, he had known at the time the type of friend his father had been talking about.

Zero-chan, your adorable nature is quite refreshing, Kaname replied ruffling Zero’s hair. Look Zero, there is a swing set. Do you want me to push you?

Kana-chan, I love you, Zero replied. His daddy had been the only one to ever want to play with him. He had never been one to doubt his daddy, but after the treatment his mommy had given him the last year and a half it almost planted the seed of doubt. Kaname felt his heart stutter, the feelings of love were something he had convinced himself had died when Takeshi died. He was happier than he knew. 

Zero-chan, I love you too, Kaname replied without hesitation because he knew that this was something the little boy did not give freely. Kaname had not expected to mean the words either. 

They both stared at each other feeling happier than they had ever felt in a long time. Zero closed the distance by jumping into Kaname’s arms, surprising him. Kaname adjusted himself to make sure he was able to catch the little boy. They stayed like that for a few moments and then moved to the swing set. Moments of childhood were almost missing from their memories, but Kaname felt that if he could make sure Zero had them it would be okay.

Haurka and Juri were in the kitchen watching the scene unfold before them, smiling to one another. They had been uncertain what was going through Kaname’s mind. It had been too long since he had expressed interest in anything other than trying to plot and plan since his resurrection. Yet, this small bundle of energy and joy, which they thought would never recover this soon, had changed everything within their home. Haruka knew that Rido was suffering too much, he almost thought the other may be on the brink of insanity. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of Kaname pushing Zero on the swing. He sent it to his brother, awaiting a response. The call he was receiving was what he was not expecting.

“Hello brother,” Haruka greeted. “I thought you were working the numbers for the end of the quarter.”

“Brother, you should know that where my light is concerned, I cannot concentrate,” Rido replied. “I thought it was going to take Kaname longer than almost twenty-four hours to open himself up.”

“I agree,” Haruka commented. “I know that it has not been easy for you. Have you erased their memories like you planned to?”

“Yes,” Rido replied while he was looking at the picture of Zero and Kaname. “Ichiru was the hardest because he was asking about his brother. They had a good relationship, but Shizuka would have been devastated about losing him. It boggles my mind why she felt that way about my treasure.”

“She always had it in her to have some of her same cruelty show,” Haurka pondered aloud. “I just never expected she would show that side of herself to some of herself to family.”

“I was almost tempted to erase myself of the pain I am feeling,” Rido stated. “I have not because I promised Kaname I would remember him. Zero was devastated that night and he begged me to take him home.”

“That’s in the past now,” Haruka told his brother. “I just wanted to let you know that Zero is in capable hands. We will make sure he stays happy and healthy. If you ever want to spend alone time with him, you need only ask.”

“Thank you, brother,” Rido replied with a sigh of relief in his voice. “I will finish going over the figures and send them to you by email. They look promising, we have quadrupled the budget from last year. We finally have enough to fund the academy that Kaname wants to run.”

“Thank you for that news Rido,” Haruka commented. “I’ll see you later this afternoon.”

With that, the line was disconnected and he went back to looking at the picture unfolding before him. The two were no longer going to be lonely souls, they had finally found one another in a world of grey light. 

‘I asked Zero the name of his audiologist,’ Kaname sent telepathically. ‘I told him that we were going to take him tomorrow. His hearing aids are making him uncomfortable, he keeps scrunching up his face. It is adorable, but the reasoning is not.’

‘Do you want to make the arrangements for you?,’ Haruka replied. ‘I do want to see that expression, but I don’t like the reason it happens. Why does he have hearing aids that are too big for his ears?’

‘From what I gathered perusing his memories while trying to obtain the knowledge to communicate with him, Shizuka did not care enough to accommodate his needs,’ Kaname replied. ‘I will also line up for the best tutors to visit him when he’s ready for school. He told me his mother did not allow him to attend lessons with Ichiru.’

‘That’s not what I expected, every child needs to learn the way of the world and how to adapt,’ Haruka responded. He then turned to look at Juri who had been recording the entire scene in front of their eyes. She had always wanted a second child and Zero was her way of completing that dream. Haruka had taken over the family business once Kaname had been the vessel for their ancestor. 

Kaname then stopped pushing the swing, it was almost time to eat lunch. He also wanted to continue the lesson from yesterday about Edgar Allen Poe. He knew that Zero shared the same love of gothic imagery. Zero turned to Kaname, seeing him sign that it was time to go into the house to eat lunch. Zero signed that he wanted to continue for five more minutes. 

Zero-chan, wouldn’t you rather read more of Edgar Allen Poe?, Kaname signed watching the excitement build in the lavender jewels.

Ne, Kana-chan, was he misunderstood like me?, Zero asked before jumping off the swing. My mommy didn’t like me. His poems sound so sad.

Zero-chan is right. His family had taken advantage of his fortune that he was due to inherit when he was a child, Kaname replied making sure Zero did not hurt himself while he jumped.

Kaname then picked Zero up, setting him on his shoulders again. He made a mental note to ask his father what he thought about allowing Zero to help the gardeners. Life seemed to be sneaking its way back into his life in unexpected ways. He had wanted to control and establish order, but the unexpected halt to his plans did not seem to upset Kaname too much. In fact, it made him the happiest he could remember in his long life.

Eleven Years Later…

Kaname sat in front of Zero, still trying to beat him at chess. He still had not managed to master what he was doing wrong every time they played. He stared at the concentration that played on the features of the still innocent teenager. He had waited for the right time to make his move and kiss his betrothed that worked his way to beloved.

Kana-chan, you are still making the same mistakes, Zero teased, Kaname could see the mirth that always lurked there every time they played.

Zero-chan still has not fully explained what I am doing wrong, Kaname replied smiling and moving to peck Zero on the lips. They had been slowly building the relationship to light touches. Kaname did not want to scare the young man who had never left his bed since that night he had comforted the little six year old.

Zero found himself kissing back, wanting to move past the light touches. He never understood what was going through his body. A fire was being lit every time Kaname expressed attraction with touches or a kiss to the lips. Zero looked at the mahogany pools, showing the feeling that he was feeling at this time.

Kaname knew that time was going to come when they would share more than just feathery touches. Lunch always consisted of their ritualistic game of chess, Kaname looked into the eyes that were more expressive than he remembered. 

Ne Zero-chan, do you feel ready to explore the pleasures I can show you, Kaname signed, seeing the look move from shyness to tentative interest.

Kana-chan, you keep promising, but it is always you touching me. Would you show me how to please you?, Zero asked.

That is what I was waiting for this entire time. I wanted you to express your interest in touching me, Kaname replied, smiling gently.

Zero breathed a sigh of relief. He had been afraid to ask that since he had started feeling the desire to touch Kaname. They would always explore but never move past what Zero was comfortable exploring. That made him love Kaname even more.

With the tutors that Kaname had hired for Zero, he had finished school faster than expected. The last year they had spent trying to figure out the best location for the academy. The integration of humans and vampires was nigh. There were more humans and the temptation to start a feeding frenzy was becoming more apparent every time vampires went out in public. 

Zero had been working with his father to work on a formula to build a product that had the same consistency as blood but built the flavor and addiction of pureblood, without it being shed. Both Rido and Zero used the lad as an excuse to spend time with one another, Zero was doing all the work with the calculations. However, Rido could not resist the time he was getting with the one he had been forced to give away.

Kaname was the first to stand, grabbing Zero’s hand to lead him to their shared bedroom. Haruka and Juri had started the year traveling the world exploring the different vampire cultures. At this time, they were in Transylvania, Romania to research the disappearance of Vlad Tepesc. They both felt things were under control with Kaname and Zero in charge of the manor. 

Zero followed Kaname not expecting to be picked up and carried. He gasped, wrapping his arms around Kaname’s neck. He could feel the vibrations in Kaname’s throat and chest signaling his laughter. Zero looked at Kaname, hoping that he was glaring, but it came as more embarrassment. Kaname kissed the forehead of his beloved.

The room had not changed at all since the day Zero had joined the family. He was part of the family, but he had joined Kaname from a different branch. Kaname lay Zero gently down on the bed and proceeded to slowly, agonizingly slowly crawl to him from the foot of the bed. Kaname crawled over Zero as a cat climbing a tree. The complete look of wanting, needing and love could not be held back from Zero.

Zero brought his hands up to cup Kaname’s face, bringing himself so their lips could meet. The kiss held no hesitation, tongues met with passion. Dancing together, no one wanting control, just to share the moment that they had finally met for passion. Kaname started moving his deft experienced fingers to Zero’s belt then undoing the button of his pants. He then moved his hand to palm the virgin erection. He heard the sweetest sound to have ever graced his ears, Zero half moaned and gasped.

He kept his ministrations up, their tongues continued to dance with one another. Each had managed to breathe through their noses. There were no pent up frustrations or feelings of impatience, just the lingering thought that they had all the time in the world. Kaname had once asked Zero if he wanted to lead, but Zero had not trusted himself, knowing that he would have made a choice that would have caused regret.  
Kaname pulled back long enough to see the contented look on Zero’s face that he had longed to see since he first met the silver young one. The memories of Takeshi had come back one night, the both of them had had a heart to heart about what Zero was. Kaname was a vessel for the soul that had been called to fill the body. Zero was a blended soul, Takeshi did not want to take over Zero. Takeshi had wanted to bless Kaname with the perfect partner because they had had an argument that caused Takeshi to make a foolish decision which caused his death by a hunter. Kaname had learned forgiveness through Zero.

Zero looked up at Kaname, putting his hand on the other’s heart. He relished in the feel of the beating it lulled him to sleep every night he awoke with long forgotten memories of the mother he once tried to love. They stared at each other, both awaiting the promise they both knew they meant. They were never going to let go. Kaname shifted his body next to Zero so he could do the same, an understood gesture of I love you between them.

They started kissing again. No forcefulness with the dance they shared every time their mouths met one another. Kaname pulled Zero closer, stopped kissing him long enough to look him dead in the eye.

“You don’t have to keep going. If we continue at this time, I don’t think I can stop, “ Kaname spoke slowly and carefully, as always. Zero’s ability to read lips had improved over the ears. They had also spent the money to make sure that the hearing aids he wore did not interfere with his life. Zero understood what Kaname meant, it would lead to further relations between the two of them. Zero moved away a little so he could reply.

Kaname, I want this more than you know, Zero signed, looking Kaname dead in the eye. Kaname swallowed hard, causing his Adam’s apple to bob. He was prepared for the other answer, for them to stop, like always. Zero had finally found himself brave enough to give into his desires. Kaname’s expression held all the love and compassion he had ever felt the person lying next to him.

Zero, you have no idea how long I have waited to hear that, Kaname signed his reply, pulling him close, while still palming the bludgeoning erection when he finished. There was no hesitation, no apprehension just a pure feeling that everything was copacetic.

Who starts removing the clothing first?, Zero asked with the biggest blush he had ever sported in his young life. Kaname smiled, moving his hand to his chest so Zero could feel that laughter. He may not have been able to hear, but he was able to feel sounds in different ways. He was able to tell a laugh from a sob. It was a gesture they had figured out long ago when Zero had told Kaname some of the worst memories Zero had of Shizuka.

They looked at each other, eyes roaming over their faces. They then connected, fingers moving to shed the layers separating them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there lovely readers,
> 
> This is just a friendly reminder, the story is complete! I have school starting back up, it's a math class. I am having fun with that. I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter!

It seems fitting to have an author’s note on every other chapter. Please forgive the rust on the scenes that make everyone crave the magic writing. If I could do a better job, please don’t hesitate to let me know. Also, this is a friendly reminder that the story was a short character study. As always, thank you for reading CreotiaFlayier.

\---------------------------------------------------

The layers seemed to go on forever, Zero felt that it was slower than stripping to take a bath. Kaname’s hands moved with determination at making sure Zero would feel the pleasure that he wanted the silver haired beauty to know. Eternity is a long time, but when you spend it with the one you know you’re destined to find it becomes a blink of an eye.

Kaname moved his kisses to Zero’s chest only to have his ears graced with more sweet sounds that Zero was unaware he could make. They were slight, breathy but the noises were enough to let Kaname know his experiences were enough to please. Suckling one nipple, while pinching the other, all the while looking straight into Zero’s half lidded eyes. He moved back up to those plump, kiss swollen lips that were begging for more attention.

Zero was trying to concentrate on removing Kaname’s shirt, but the touches, kisses and heat searing kiss he was receiving were driving him insane. Is life with Kaname always going to be this easy? Will Zero ever be able please Kaname physically? There were no doubts about the love, only questions about how to show the love. The greatest high was to begin with no telling when they would come back down.

Kaname, while kissing Zero, moved to take off his shirt, while the other had their eyes closed. He knew that Zero wanted to take his shirt off, it was just too considerate. Kaname wanted to please, worship and adore the body of his love. Zero had completed him in a way he thought would never be accomplished. Life almost seemed to be a monotonous droll where the hours were counted as they ticked by. Then Zero appeared in his life bringing a joyous air of wonder that he did not know was missing.

Their lips connected with the same uninhibited passion, but slow need it was a wonder they had ever made it this far. The care present seemed to outweigh the need to move forward. Passion kept building, but the kiss was never sloppy. Kaname would never let the most important person in his life ever see him less than perfect. The mask was never present after the time he had made up his mind to accept responsibility for Zero, nor was it going to. Kaname brought his hands up to cup Zero’s face so he could look him in the eyes.

“You’re my greatest treasure,” Kaname said, slowly and clearly like always. “Your father must have known our destinies before ever awakening me.”

He never told me. I just knew you were someone I needed to meet, Zero signed. Somehow I knew you were someone that would love me as much as my father.

Kaname did not need to wait for another response, only his true lover would feel just as certain as he did. The kiss resumed just as languidly as all the others. No impatience, only the slow passion that they felt from the beginning. The dance was a never ending tango moving to and fro with both as the lead. 

Kaname, all the while, moved his skilled hands back to the forgotten erection that seemed to permanently make itself known. Up and down the hand moved, earning another half moan and gasp from the recipient. Stoke upon agonizing stroke was given to Zero’s engorged phallus, while tears of pleasure streamed down his face. Kaname knew he was doing the right thing by taking his time, it was to be the greatest afternoon of their shared eternal existence.

They parted for Kaname to remove his pants, preparing himself for when it was time to climax the beautiful drama unfolding. Takeshi never made the sounds that Zero is making, he noted that was why the two souls were blended together. Zero suddenly looked up at Kaname with the purest look of love and adoration. Kaname briefly paused his ministrations to start his heart. Zero kept surprising the old soul constantly, the time and effort that Kaname spent healing Zero was worth moments such as this.

Kaname skillfully removed Zero of his pants and under garments so that he could continue. The pauses were almost hurrying Kaname, almost. Life only improved every time Zero surprised Kaname, his hands moved up and down, all over Zero’s body. He wanted to memorize crevice he could find so that he could identify Zero in his sleep. Kaname’s mouth slowly made its way down to Zero’s throat, pausing to lightly mouth his vein. They had yet to create their blood bond, it was the calling he had. He knew that there was something missing from their relationship. Only when Zero begged Kaname to bite, only then would their lives be connected as Kaname sought.

Zero’s instincts suddenly took over, his hands made their way to Kaname’s head. Zero somehow heard the immense need to hold him there and let Kaname bite. Kaname tried to look up at Zero, but the hands were unyielding. Time stood still, a complete blood bond would exponentially make the pleasure unbearable for the both of them. Kaname reached up, grabbing Zero’s hands to look him in the eye.

Do you know what you’re asking right now?, Kaname signed.

Kana-chan, I don’t know, but something tells me to let you bite me, Zero signed his reply.

What you feel is the need to complete a blood bond, Kaname replied to Zero through sign. Do you want that?

I don’t want that, Zero replied, immediately elaborating. I need it Kana-chan. I will never want another.

The smile that followed was the most vulnerable that Kaname had ever felt. For a split second, it sounded as if life was going to end before it could even begin. There was no one else in the world they wanted or needed. Sure, there may have been advances, but fate cannot be overruled by infatuation, a passing fancy.

Kaname continued to kiss the vein, lightly mothing, sucking to make sure there would be no pain when he finally bit. He sucked a little more skin than needed, even the blood replacement Kaname had tested for Zero would not compare the euphoria about to grace his lips.  
Kaname slowly extended his fangs, ensuring no pain was felt when the first drought of blood was taken. Many nights he lay awake imagining the taste of the liquid fire he was hoping he would not be denied. Life that Kaname did not know he was missing was returning to his veins. Lavender passed through his lips with every swallow.

Once finished, he removed his fangs, licking his teeth marks. Kaname then looked Zero in the eyes, telling him telepathically it was his turn. Zero swallowed hard, he’d never bitten anyone, the desire was easy for him to fight. He was not as old as Kaname, he did not know what it was like to take blood. Kaname looked at Zero with the most patient, loving and understand eyes he could manage. Zero slowly started moving toward Kaname’s throat.

Once Zero had closed the distance, Kaname held him there. Zero slowly started laying uncertain kisses on Kaname’s vein, but Zero could feel a low vibration telling him it was okay to continue. Zero started kissing and sucking more surely. He took a fair amount of skin into his mouth, gently pulling, slowly extending his fangs into the vein.

Liquid fire was the only description. His body became more alive with the feelings of completeness and euphoria he had never felt before. Slowly he swallowed as much blood as Kaname, fearing that he would take too much if did not stop when Kaname did. Kaname held him there a moment longer, relishing in the feeling the tingle brought to his body.

More, yes, more was needed to make the feeling go away, but that would not happen. The mate should not feel pain or sorrow. Kaname moved his lips back to Zero’s, thoroughly exploring the cavern, making sure not part was left undiscovered. Only feeling was needed to complete the feeling of exploration, memory was created with every pass of their tongues.

Kaname’s hands made their way to Zero’s entrance with an agonizing slowness that they were not even aware existed due to the fire erupting from the bite marks. Their lips met with renewed vigor, creating more need; however, they knew that they had all the time in the world, it was a lost cause. 

Once Kaname’s fingers had made their way to Zero’s entrance, he began to insert, circle and remove as comfortably as possible for his love. There could simply be not be any discomfort, there was a written rule now embedded in his blood. Kaname would not be able to control his passion and feeling to make sure Zero’s needs came before his own, not that he cared at this point. 

In and out, his finger moved with ease, then he inserted another. He kept this particular game up until he was able to stretch the sphincter to encase his own phallus. He was inserted to the base, not able to tell where he stopped and Zero began. Moving his hips with practiced ease, like riding a bicycle, once learned never forgotten. Slow rocking ensued, slow to make sure no pain.

Sated, both must be completely sated, his hand moved to the near forgotten virgin erection. The pace was quickened slowly so that no pain or discomfort was felt by either. The pace was met by them both now, Zero started thrusting into Kaname on instinct. Up and down, all at the same time, pleasurable ministrations had to be completed for both. The peak of ultimate passion was about to be met, but there was more that could be done. Patience, hand and body were moving as one to bring the both to the ultimate climax. 

Almost there, more speed, speed up slowly…

In, out, up and down, both were close to the point of seeing white. The edge was met with the white milk waterfall needed to understand the end had been met. 

They both stared at their sweat covered frames, looking each other in the eye. Kaname, breathing harshly, reached out to embrace Zero. No displeasure was met, no remorse, only the prettiest unconditional love he had ever seen. The more time they spent with each other, the more they knew it was the right decision, never letting go. 

Zero could not ignore happy hum he was feeling in his veins. Instinct was taking over, moving to kiss Kaname’s bite mark, he saw his beloved do the same. They kissed the marks one more time, feeling the hum course with pleasure. Having reached the pinnacle of happiness for the day, Kaname thought it was time to see if sustenance could be acquired.

Ne, Zero-chan, are you hungry?, Kaname signed with a devilish smirk. Of course, I mean for food.

Kana-chan, you better mean food, Zero signed his reply. I love you, but I don’t have another round in me. Is the first time supposed to be so explosively magical?

Zero-chan, for you, it will only get better and better, Kaname replied, kissing him on the forehead affectionately.

Have you ever been taken?, Zero asked apprehensively.

No, I have no interest in knowing how that feels, Kaname replies.

I have no interest in letting you know, Zero replied causing the both of them to burst with laughter. The both of them knew their respective places in the relationship. Zero could if he wanted take Kaname, but he did not have the heart to express such a need. They both liked the way things were, deserving and wanting holding no place in the relationship.

Do you know what you want for food?, Kaname asked.

Ne, Kana-chan, I want you, Zero signed, unashamed, blushing madly.

Zero-chan, that will come later, I promise, Kaname replied. We have all the time in the world, but sustenance comes in the physical form of fruits, vegetables and prepared dishes.

Kana-chan, I would like some cherries, Zero signed smiling at Kaname’s evasive response.

That’s more like my Zero-chan, Kaname replied, pulling Zero into a tight embrace. Telepathically ordering one of the cooks in the kitchen to bring up a bowl of cherries for them both to share.

“How do you feel about starting the academy together within the next few weeks?,” Kaname asked with the usual slow care.

Are you sure it’s time? The blood replacement I am working on with my father is not ready yet, Zero replied expressing deep concern.

It should be finished in about two weeks. The school has been built, the dorms for both human and vampire have been completed. The only thing left to do is move in.

Kana-chan, are you just wanting to move to be closer to the vampire council?, Zero replied knowing where this conversation was going. 

Ne, Zero-chan, since when have become so good at figuring out my motive, Kaname replied playfully. Your father said that the vampire council is ready to attempt living quietly amongst the humans. They were looking for a representative, who was not married to someone insane.

Yes, mother does have her moments, even with an erased memory of me, Zero replied sardonically, briefly remembering his childhood. Father has been convincing them to put you in charge for this time, hasn’t he?

Zero-chan, nothing is bad is going to happen, Kaname promised. I know it does not seem like it, but it is to truly attempt to live peacefully through absolute power for those of us who would not remember control.

Is the bond we created against that order?, Zero signed deeply concerned.

Zero, I promise, blood bonds existed going back before the time I was created, Kaname reassured him. There will nothing to stop the instinctive nature with one’s mate. It is the safer way to take blood from another. I have read all the ancient texts.

Okay, Kaname, Zero replied completely sated with what he was told, knowing deep down it was the truth. Kaname could not stand to be separated from him, even when he spent time with his father in the lab creating the replacement to the blood tablets that did not work. 

Though it seemed the future was uncertain with the loose cannon that was Takuma’s grandfather. Kaname knew that if he had any say in how Kaname was raised, he would have ended up just as conniving and unlikable as he found the old man. Asato Ichijo was not one to be trifled with, but he would never go against Kaname. Rido sought to make sure that there would be a true peace, which is why he attended so many meetings of the council. No one would be brave enough to say no or argue with a pure blood.

Kaname trusted Rido to carry out any wish with the council because of Zero and their love for him. The council was ready for a change, ready to move forward. Kaname was that change and reason to move forward because of his acceptance of a defect his beloved was born with. If the oldest ancestor could accept difference, which could be classified a change for the better.

If you are that scared, just say the word and we can stay here, Kaname signed. We can forget about everything and just live a happy life.

Would Kana-chan really be okay with that?, Zero asked. Can you honestly tell me that a quiet life is what you could live with me?

Zero-chan, you know me too well, Kaname signed, happy with the question. Are you sure it is okay to go forward with everything?

I am happiest where Kana-chan is, Zero signed innocently. I know it will work out the way you have planned with father.

That was the last they had of that conversation, no regrets or remorse. No one sought to enslave anyone, why would there be any more need to discuss what they were going to do for the next few years. 

Kaname pulled Zero in for another kiss, ready to continue their previous activity. Zero smiles into the kiss knowing that there is no other he’d rather be than in the arms of his mate, safe and sound. There is no dominance, there is no fight, all there is tomorrow. That is all that plays in their actions, they have forever with no worry of tomorrow.

Food almost forgotten, util the bowl of cherries catches Kaname’s eye. He called one over, placing it to Zero’s lips, waiting to see what would happen. Zero, all the while looking Kaname in the eye, slowly opens his mouth. He then wraps his tongue around the dark fruit to taste the sweetness with just one bite. Pure sweetness envelopes his tongue, Kaname finishes the fruit, ensuring the seed is removed. He then lowered himself to let Zero taste the sweetness within his mouth.

“Ze-ro,” Kaname states, slowly and seductively. “Where do you want to touch me?”

Zero, blushing touches Kaname where he least expected. His palm is so innocently sweet moves in circular motions engorging his phallus once more. Zero did not expect what happened next happening so fast.

Kaname rolls them over so that he is on top of Zero, staring into those eyes with heartful wonder. The things his mate could do to him without even trying to be sexy. He looks long and hard into Zero’s eyes, never has life been so surprising. He continued to look into Zero’s eyes, seeing what he loves to see, adoration and love.

After another session wrought with passion and loss of innocence, Kaname lay there with Zero in his arms. He was glad he did not have anyone that would regret the life they had to live. The academy was the experiment to what he and Rido intended, it had to work. Zero’s replacement to the blood tablets would ensure that the vampires were nowhere near tempted when a human injured themselves. 

Zero no longer had nightmares of what happened past or present, a certain future left no room for that which he had no control over. He was more in control of his life now than ever. He knew Kaname would stop if he asked, would stay at the manor never leaving the room they shared. He could not hold Kaname back like that, never thought he was, but would never ask him to give up his aspiration for a world where vampires did not have to hide nor expose what they were either. 

Ne, Zero-chan, Kaname signed. What are you thinking?

I am thinking that there is no other I want to be right now, Zero signed. Kana-chan was the missing light in my life.

“Zero,” Kaname stated slowly, pulling him in for a long deep kiss. “Would you want to go for another round?”

Is that all you can think about now?, Zero signed laughing.

“Only where you’re concerned,” Kaname replied slowly. He then started trailing kisses along his jaw to his bite mark. He kisses the bite mark eliciting a moan and shudder of pleasure from Zero. “Do you want to spend the rest of the year in this bed?”

What would that accomplish, Kana-chan, Zero signed, teasing. We would just prolong all that we have to do in a month’s time.

Aww, Zero-Chan is no fun, Kaname teased. Okay, fine, how about the rest of the year.

Zero erupted in laughter, Kaname still had a way to bring out the inner child in him. From the ministrations, coupled with the kisses, Zero could not resist. He caved, nodding his head yes. Kaname smiled, continuing trailing kisses from Zero’s throat to his nipples. Curiously wanting to see how far he could go before Zero stopped what he was doing. 

Slowly, from one nipple to the next, Kaname elicited the most exciting sounds from Zero. Once he got to the navel, Kaname stuck his tongue inside and swirled just a little. Zero, caught by surprise, jerked just a bit creating a smile to form on Kaname’s face. 

Kaname continued to trail kisses down Zero’s stomach, creating more shivers and noises he did not know he could rouse from his silvered haired lover. Once he reached the now, not so virgin erection, he was surprised to see the weeping member as hard as his own member. The hair color also surprised him, almost blending in with the pale skin, just as silver as the hair atop Zero’s head.

Kaname proceeded with the slowness that even puts the sloth to shame, just to see Zero writhe and moan beneath him. With the ease of a teacher, Kaname engulfed the entire length in one swallow. He then proceeded to trace the entire length with his tongue, earning him more gasps and moans from his mate. No sooner than he started working his way to the top than Zero was on the brink of another euphoric experience. Kaname held him down while he swallowed every drop.

Kaname then looked at Zero as he lay panting, draped in a thin blanket of sweat. Insatiable was how Takeshi once described his desire to please his mates. Kaname was not one to take any pleasure, except when making love with his mate. Control was what the pureblood prided himself on, he could just imagine Zero losing his temper. Heated arguments followed by the make-up sex. Kaname tapped Zero so that he could ask if he wanted to take a bath or a shower.

You have a choice, I can pamper in the bathtub or I can wash you in the shower? Either way, I still pamper you, beloved, Kaname teased Zero through sign.

Well in that case, I choose the bath, Zero replied signing with a contented sigh. I feel sore but more like I had the best workout.

That’s exactly what it is every time we do this, Kaname signed with a teasing smirk on his face. He then moved himself gracefully from the bed. He then towered over the form of his beloved, picking him up as if he weighed the equivalent to that of a feather. Kaname then guided them to the bathroom to draw a bath and worship the body in his arms one more time.

That night, after they had had more encounters and chess matches, while they were in bed together, Zero wondered where they would stay. He knew that Kaname had already planned everything ahead of time, but he could not help he may still be a secret.

Kana-chan, why haven’t met your other friends?, Zero signed curiously.

Zero-chan, I have not seen my friends since the day I met you, Kaname signed his reply. You see, I had texted Takuma to tell them I was taking care of the most important in my life. I loved every moment, laugh and tear we have shared together.

Kana-chan, won’t they resent me when I meet them?, Zero signed with growing discomfort.

Zero-chan, they will have no choice but to accept you, nobles have no choice but to obey the order of a pureblood.

Are you sure that they would genuinely accept me?, Zero signed confused.

Zero, they will have no choice because you are the light that is my sun, Kaname signed quelling further argument that Zero could think of.

I love you Kaname, Zero signed looking at Kaname with more wonder and love than ever. If I am your sun, then you are my world.

Zero, the more I know you, the more you surprise me, Kaname signed his reply. I love you more than is required.

No other words were needed, life would continue without hesitation. They were living the life required for the both of them. The world would soon be integrated and they would not have to feel like their love would have to hide. The doors of their world were not closing but only at the time that they chose to let anyone see. All that mattered was that the sun revolved around the world.


End file.
